Kuchiki Rukia, Fukutaichou
by ILuvStrwbrry
Summary: The reason why Rukia cut her hair when she became the lieutenant of Division 13


**Kuchiki Rukia, Fukutaichou**

_I don't own Bleach, All characters belong to Kubo Tite, I'm just playing with them._

Oh, this isn't going to go well. This is so not going to go well.

"Relax Rukia, this is supposed to be a celebration" Renji reminded me.

A celebration in my name that I didn't want, but who cares what I want? Instead I got blackmailed and bribed here.

"I know" I said.

It was just hard to relax with all the things going on around me. As a congratulations for becoming vice-captain of division 13, Rangiku decided that all the vice-captains should get together for drinks. It had been a while since every vice-captain post was filled.

Kira was three sheets to the wind, passed out, lying faced up on a table while Hisagi doodled over his face. Iba kept taking off his top and challenging people to duel. Yachiru was bouncing off the walls. Was she even allowed to drink? I am so NOT answering to Kenpachi for this.

"Kuchiki-san!" Rangiku said loudly as she threw her arms around me. "You're not drinking and it's you're party."

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood for drinks" I said.

"BAR KEEP! A round of shots for everybody, it's on me" Rangiku said.

"No, don't" too late the bartender was already handing out shots.

"Just because you're a noble doesn't mean you can't party with the rest of us" Rangiku said.

Not wanting to 'party' had nothing to do with being a noble.

The bartender made his way to our table. I took mine because I knew Rangiku was narrowing her eyes at me. Peer pressure sucks.

"To Kuchiki-fukutaichou!"

"To Kuchiki-fukutaichou!" everyone echoed. Even Kira who I was surprised to see wasn't unconscious like I thought.

I took my shot and tossed it back quickly. The coughing started immediately. I had hoped if I drunk it fast enough I wouldn't actually taste it. That was so not the case.

I've had an alcoholic beverage before, I am 150 plus years old, however this was nothing like what I've had before. I'm used to rice wine, and this was no where near it.

"Um, what was that?" I asked the bartender.

He smiled a crooked smile at me "Vodka, I bought it in the human world, isn't it awesome?"

I don't know what the hell a Vodka was but I'm never drinking that again.

"Psst, Kuchiki-san."

Nanao was sitting half hidden in a booth. She motioned for me to join her. "Don't worry about them, give them half an hour and they'll all be passed out. What some?"

She held up a glass.

"What is it?" I asked cautious.

"Water."

"Oh, yeah thanks." I took a sip, definitely water. "How come you're not drinking?"

Nanao shrugged. "I'm used to taking care of drunk people, I take care of Kyoraku-taichou all the time."

"SAKI MADE TO IITTERU CHOTTO CHIGAI GANAI!"

What the hell was that noise?! I glanced around the bar. I saw a grey hair'd man climing on a table.

"CHOTTO DAKKE SUGAAO MISSETA KEREDO!"

The singer stood on the table shakily, still singing that song. I say singing nicely is sounded more like a thousand birds screeching.

"Saskibe-san?"

Now he was holding to an empty sake bottle singing into it like it was a microphone. I've never heard him speak much less sing. This had to be a first. I was sure someone so strict would never be seen so undignified.

"He does this every time" Nanao said rolling her eyes.

"I have to stop him, that's dangerous. He could fall" I said.

"He's a tough guy, he'll live."

As I approached he was still singing "ANATA GA INAI TO IYAAA IYAAATTE IERU WAGAMAMAMAMAAAA!"

Did he have to be singing such an girly song? I was feeling embarrassed for him.

"Sasakibe-san" I called.

"Rukia-chan!" he threw his arms out like he was going to hug me. I immediately took a step back. "Do you want to join me?"

"No thanks, I came over to get you down."

"Get down? Why would I want to do that? It's my turn to karaoke."

"This isn't a karaoke bar" I explained.

"It's not?"

"No"

"Oh" he frowned. "Maybe we can turn it into a karaoke bar?"

"I'm afraid not. Now get off the table before you hurt yourself."

"Oh, okay" he said and he began to get off the table. "You're sort of bossy you kno—AAAHH!"

He slipped and fell off the table.

"Sasakibe-san" I rushed over to his side.

He wasn't bleeding.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Rina-chan? Is that you?" Sasakibe reached out for me.

"I'm not Rina-chan. I don't even know who Rina-chan is."

"Where's Tomo, Rina-chan? She was supposed to join us at the osen but she never showed up. Oh well, I guess it'll have to just be the two of us."

Okay, he was obviously out of it. I wondered if I should just leave him there or try to put him in a seat so he wouldn't get stepped on.

Suddenly someone bumped into me knocking me down.

"Oomp" I went tumbling into Sasakibe who started to grope me. I forgot about his metal state and slapped him out of instinct.

"Watch where you're going" Omaeda said, as if I was the one who ran into him.

"OI! Don't talk to Rukia-tama like that" Renji said appearing out of nowhere.

Tama? What was he two?

"Oh, that was you Kuchiki-san? I didn't see you there."

That was hardly an apology, but he stormed off to the bar where he began to ask the bartender if he could whip up something to eat for a starving man.

Renji didn't think it was much of an apology either because he followed him to the bar. "Oi, apologize to Rukia-tama or I'll kick your ass."

"Renji don't!"

"Did someone asked to get their asked kick?" Iba declared.

"No, but do you want to volunteer?" Renji replied.

Iba shrugged, "Sure, bring it on!"

I rolled my eyes as the two of them charged at each other with a battle cry "Urah!"

"RUKIA-CHAN!"

Oh gods, Rangiku found me.

She tossed her arm around me.

"Come on it's time to play dare."

She dragged me to a table where Isane, Momo, Nemu and Yachiru were sitting. Well Yachiru was bouncing up and down in her chair, but everyone else was sitting.

Isane's cheeks were red and her eyes were droopy. Just how much had she had to drink? Momo, likewise had bloodshot eyes and seemed to be holding on tightly to a small glass. Nemu seemed like the only person who wasn't affected.

"Okay who first?" Rangiku said. "Nemu it doesn't look like you're having fun. I dare you to kiss the bartender!"

"Okay" Nemu said stoticly.

I watched as she got up and headed to the bar. She literally jumped over the bar, grabbed the bartender by his shirt and began to kiss him.

I sat wide eyed watching as they kissed, and kissed, and kissed some more. I could see tongue from all the way over here. I felt like a peeper for watching but I couldn't turn my head away.

"KEN-CHAN!"

I turned to the door. All the blood in my body rushed to the floor.

Not only had Kenpachi entered the bar but Byakuya Nii-Sama, Ukitake-taichou, and Unohana-taichou as well.

Byakuya looked at me. Thank Kami-sama that I'm not drunk. Byakuya frowned. What was wrong? Why was he frowning? I didn't do anything, did I?

"Rukia, what did you do to your hair?"

My hair? I didn't do anything to my hair.

"Do you like it Bya-kun? I noticed her hair was lopsided so I cut one end off" Yachiru said.

What? I felt my hair. Sure enough it was cut on the left. There was like eight centimeters missing! When the hell did she even get time to cut my hair?

I touched the ends of my hair. Do not cry, do not cry I chanted but it was no use, my eyes began to water. It's not like I haven't gotten my hair cut before, just you know never more than 2 centimeters.

And that's the reason why I cut my hair. I ran out of the bar and ran home ready to just chop it all off when I ran into Kuchiki Genrei-sama. He said he still trimmed Byakuya's hair to this day so he had no problem at all fixing my hair. I think it was the first time I spent any time with my adoptive grandfather.

* * *

_AN: The song Sasakibe-san is singing is Bleach's 10th opening song Shojo S by Scandal, the lyrics are wrong on purpose. Thanks for reading. I wrote this while I was bored in Statistics Class today. _


End file.
